User talk:AgentMarina
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:76.97.239.249 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent WindFire (Talk) 19:52, July 12, 2010 YAY! Yay! You are here now! Welcome to the club! You should make your icon Poseidon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 19:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yeah, I should.XD Glad to be here! AgentMarina 20:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC)AgentMarina YAYZ-ish-ness! YOU IZ HERE! Actually logged in! Wow... My day just gets better and better! First Stage Combat classes, then this! YAYZ! Okay, so you know how to get the 'More' drop-down menu, right? Pull it down, then click 'Manage Widgets'. Scroll across the top until you come to "Shout Box". It's kind of like a 'chat'. It'll come up on the left hand side, so scroll down a little. However, you can't see it while you're editing. HH and I will already be there. Also, leave a message on my talk page if you want me to make you a cool siggie (signature). Just title it, like 'Signature' or something. I'll get it. XD See yaz! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Darn, I'm going to the library. TTYL! AM! You're back! (*hugs*) YAYZ! I was stuck with PA! XD *Hugs back* Yayz! Hi! XD Sorry, after we went to the library we had to go buy a dress for a little girl, so we went to about 30 different stores, and then we ate Zaxby's! Yayz! LOL! Hey AM! Im PA!!! Hey! I'm glad to see you made an account on my website! AgentMarina 01:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC)AgentMarina PARTY! YAYZ! RANDOM PARTY!!! YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD AgentMarina 18:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a conversation with Cleverbot! But now it's name is Lucy! What is your fav greek myth? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺ 18:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ha. I love Cleverbot. I named him George. He wasn't very happy about that. =D I like them all. AgentMarina 18:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cleverbot isn't very smart, is it? I prefer HIVEmind. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺ 19:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You can talk with Cleverbot? How? -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Theres a little thingie in the middle and you type in what you want to say to him. Then he randomly says something random, and you start to have a conversation. He thinks I'm a pickle named Bob. XD AgentMarina 20:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, Cleverbot isn't very smart. And he's very indecicive. And you need to be very straight out with him. He named me Daniela. I named him Toby. Yuo can make a cleverbot account for $30. whatever. I'm having fun with him when he's free. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺ 20:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cleverbot iz not a clever bot. (Cheesy joke) He told me he was a peppermint. I'm gonna talk to him now to see what he's up to today. Also, he may ask you to marry him. SAY NO! (I know this from expirience. XD) .... Cleverbot ate himself... AgentMarina 20:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) He says he's a human being who has a boyfriend but doesn't. What happens if you accept cleverbot's propsal? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺ 20:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I did it, he said, "Yay! *kisses*" And then he gets romantic and blegh. I only did it when I was really bored. One time, he said he wasn't a bot. I replied, "Yes, you are. You're just in denial. I will short-circut you. Ready?" Cleverbot: No. Me: COLOR - BLUE Cleverbot: You know, there's a book called The Color Purple. Have you read it yet? Me: http://www.cleverbot-is-dead.com Cleverbot: Interesting. What do you practice in Cleverbot-ism? Me: We kill cleverbots. Are you a Cleverbot? Cleverbot: No. Me: Who am I? Cleverbot: You are Cleverbot. Me: Who are you? Cleverbot: Wait. Why are you asking this again? Me: See? You really are a Cleverbot. NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It was hilarious! (But don't click the link! That website doesn't exist... I think. XD) -- Agent WindFire - Talk 22:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ROTFL! I asked him what color Tuesday was, and he said he thought it was green. =D AgentMarina 23:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) PJO RP Draft: Subject- Camping SandBox-II All right, lezz do this! XD AgentMarina 17:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I was actually starting to get tired. It didn't seem like moving my tail that quickly would take much effort, but moving through water was much harder than moving through air. I silently swam behind my uncle, wishing that I were back on land, where I belonged. '' ''"We're almost there." Poseidon spoke for the first time on our trip. Before, there had been nothing to say. I adjusted my bag, which I had made sure was waterproof, and felt relieved. My eyes, which acted as flashlights in the dark waters, finally spotted Poseidon's palace, which I had planned on never visiting again. I smiled. As ''Poor Unfortunate Souls said, I still had body language. And that was one thing I excelled at showing. '' We eventually got into the the wet palace. I put my stuff in the room I would sleep in, and then I decided to explore. Poseidon said I could go wherever I wanted inside the palce, but I wasn't allowed to leave without an escourt, and also to try knocking before I peeked into any of the rooms in the personal quarters wing. I sighed, knowing there would be no books. Books don't do well in wetness. I was about ready to lose it - If we couldn't find Kizzy, we'd all end up seperated, and then we'd never get Shadow's voice back. Life as we knew it would collapse, and humankind would be wiped from the face of the Earth. "Please, Mum," I murmured under my breath, as the rest of my friends conversed. "One more time. I swear on the River Styx, if there's anything I can do, I'll do it." It was risky, I knew, but now was a chance for risk taking. My eyes closed, it seemed, but I could still see. I raised my head and looked around. Everything was darker now, except... There it was. The light. "I know where Kizzy is!" I yelled, to be heard over everyone. "Follow me!" Without pausing, I ran outside, following the light. "Why are you running... With your eyes closed...?" Blazering asked me, barely managing to keep up. "My mother allows me inhuman sight," I responded, without missing a beat. We crossed the Camp border, and went a little ways away. Then, in the middle of nowhere, we saw a house. Shack-ish looking to me, but my eyes were stil closed. The light started to fade. "What's going on?" I asked my mom. Kizzy's in danger'', she replied. When the signal disappears, she's lost to you.' '''I felt my anger spark. "Not if I can help it."' I started to walk towards the house, but Maree grabbed my hand. "If Kizzy's trapped in there, it could be dangerous for us too." I growled, and pulled away from her. "I'm not stupid. None of us are. But I know I, for one, am not giving up on her." We started in. I could hear voices echoing- I couldn't tell where they were from though. It sounded as if they were coming from everywhere at once. Wait- the voices sounded like my friends. "GUYS?!" I screamed. "Kizzy?!" I heard Nico call. "Where are you?!" Maree asked. "I'M IN THE MIRROR!" I yelled. "Um, there are a whole lot of mirrors in here!" Lucas said. "Don't worry, Kizzy! We'll get you out!" Mae yelled. Their voices sounded distorted. "Bethany, hurry!" Blazering said. "I am hurrying!" Bethany said. "Which mirror?" Zee called. "It's the one shaped like-" I started, but Soraya clasped her hand over my mouth. "What?!" Nico asked. "Fhe mun haped lik-" I said, but Soraya put her hand against my mouth tighter. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine guys, don't worry about me. Go back to Camp, have fun, knock yourselves out," she said- in MY voice. I was now colorless up to my waist. Hurry up, guys, ''I thought. ''I swam around the palace. Yes, it was impressive, but my house was way better. At my house it was big and empty. Everything was smooth and shiny. You could have sock gliding races with your dad on the condition you never told anyone. You could dig through the dryer and find a ruby. You could find a library full of any book that had ever been destroyed and would find several adventures. You could...nevermind. Th point was, everything was kinda, um, coraly under the ocean. Sharp and dull and colorful and boring. You know. Finally I found something to do-watch TV. I turned it on, and realized that everything on it was junk. But luckily, it was hooked up to a DVD/VHS player, so I pooped in Beauty and the Beast and started to enjoy myself. I sat on a slimy seaweed couch, which actually felt good on my scales, and absorbed the story. I liked that I could hear stuff and just hang out underwater instead of the usual water sound that clogged your ears. I also managed to watch Madagasgar and part of Pirates of Penzance before an Oceanid came and made me come eat dinner. I had had never eaten without my voice before. I wasn't sure if it would be the same. But it probably didn't matter whether my voice was there or not. I took a single glance at my food and was sure Poseidon was trying to kill me. Hey Guys do you think I can help? 'Lowdy 03:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *rolls eyes* I'm okay with it if everyone else ''is. *sigh and smile*'''''Fone Fine with me. We'll have to change the order again though, and I guess you'll have to write with both bold and italics. The glow was still there. Thank the gods. "That one," I said, pointing. Nico started towards him, but I grabbed his hand. "No one touch it!" I warned. "If Kizzy could get caught, so could we." We could hear Kizzy struggling, and it pained me so much, but I was trying to help everyone. My fists clenched. Let your emotions flow'', Mum told me. And I did.' '''Fire lit in my hands again. This time, though, my anger fueled it. It shot up, creating a huge blaze.' I drew back on hand, and placed the other in front. Gathering my strength, I prepared for the throw. "Kizzy, reach out!" I commanded. I saw a flicker, but it was enough. I threw my arm forward. Fire blasted from my palm. I heard cries of pain, and satisfaction came over me. But so did something else. Weakness. I fell to my knees, and my vision went black. Sorry for not RPing in a while! XD Technical difficulties. '''''Zees POV I saw Kizzy being pulled out uncouncious . What was weird was that she was in black and white up to the the chest. Two other children came out at the same time she did. They were completly black and white, one was a boy and the other was a girl. They had evilish grins on their faces. '' ''"Ha-ha, Sorra! I knew it would work! Let's go, we'll take care of them later!" '' ''Sorry couldn't think of anything! Sorry Lowdy, I kind of edited yours for spelling and grammer. Just the sight of what was on my plate gave me enough reason to barf. It was slimy and moldy gray. I poked it with my fork (that strangely looked looked a trident) and figured it had the same consistance as jello. Unlike jello, I did not want to eat whatever was on my plate. If I was not mistaken, there were things quite like bones and eyeballs sticking out of it. It made me shudder just to think about putting some in my mouth.' The slimy square was bathing in a yellow paste, about the texture of toothpaste, that had a sulfurous odor. On the side was a seaweed salad, that was salty looking, and spikey looking. Not to mention wilted-looking. I examined almost all the aspects of my dinner, and then would have stared at it rudely as thuogh I found found it living in my toilet bowl, but Poseidon interuppted my dislike sequence. '' "Your Dad said you had to try everything." Poseidon told me. Oh, good. I only have to eat a bit of everything and then I could--'' ''"And your Dad said you weren't allowed to beg for food in the kitchens after dinner." Posidon once again ripped though my thoughts. No matter. I was always prepared for situations like this. Stored away in my bag--'' ''"And your Dad said you could not eat all that junk food in your bag. You either have to eat what is given to you at meals or starve." I pouted. Poseidon rolled his eyes and continued to eat his meal, which everyone but me and a few others had dug right into. '' ''Eventually I tried my food. I managed 2 total bites until I felt like puking. The food tasted even grosser than it looked. Like a cube of spoiled milk, rotten eggs, and fermenting fish parts had been mixed together and splashed on top of a goo made from banana peels and paper, being served by a salad that was sweet and sticky and tasted like radishes. Yuck. ''I was sitting next to Triton, who' 'had also eaten about as much as I did.'' "Don't worry," Triton told me. "This is leftover night. The cook just mixes up whatever is lying around in the kitchen and serves it. Tons of people are invited. Most nights everything actually tastes good." I gave a small smile and a sigh of relief. Triton and I secretly fed our gross dinners to the passing sharks. '' ''Back in my room, I flopped on my bed with my bag. '' ''Suddenly, and IM shimered before me, showing me my brother, some friends, and my teacher. "Shadow!!" Mae exclaimed. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Shadow, we've got Kizzy. We think she is going to be okay. Your Mom and Dad are making sure she gets the best and right treatment." Maree informed me."Be sure to tell my dad, okay?" I agreed and gave her two thumbs up. "Dad and Persephone send you their love." Nico grumbled, seeming embarressed that he of all people was being forced to deliver the message. '' ''I girinned. "Now all we've got to do is get your voice." Blaze assured me. '' ''I cocked my head as if to say, "How?" "We dunno yet." Lucas explained. I pointed at each one of my friends there. Blaze, Lucas, Nico, Maree, Mae, and Zee. I pointed to me. I held up 7 fingers. Then I held I held up 2 fingers and held them out. My friends seemed confused, but thankfully Chiron understood. "Kizzy and Bethany are in the Big House. Kizzy is getting treatment for her loss of color, and Bethany, while helping out Kizzy did something quite foolish and wasted a lot of her energy. She too is resting right now. If all goes well, both will be fine." I sighed with relief. '' ''You guys can finish the conversation. '''I'll just do from here, since AM and I are 'resting' at the Big House. =D I woke little by little until I was fully conscious. Then I sat up, maybe a bit to quickly. No pain - that was good. I flexed my fingers. But something was missing... No connection either. That was when I started to panic. I couldn't connect to Mum. I had no power. It was over. I had an urge to just cry, but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay emotionally strong when my power failed. I had spent my life at Camp trying to live up to everyone else. The Ares kids didn't tease me too much, because they knew Malakai had powerful friends, but I'd hear them every once in a while - "Your mother wasn't good enough to be on the Olympian Council. It's no wonder you're a weakling." It was only their knowledge of my prowess that kept them in check. Now, that was gone. I was completely alone. "I am so not doing that again," I mumbled. "Good plan." I would've drawn my swords, if I hadn't the slightest clue of where they were. It was just Chiron. He had come back after IM-ing Shadow and caught me unaware. "Bethany, you don't know your limits yet," he told me. "What you did was dangerous. Very dangerous." I nodded sullenly. "You almost died." I remained silent. He lifted my chin slightly, and I flinched away. ''That's what my father did... Just before he slapped me... Chiron wouldn't slap me... Would he? I deserve it...'' "You blasted the mirror to bits," he said. "But you underestimated the ones on the other side. They kept a hold of Kizzy when the force of the impact pulled her out. You pulled them out too. Now, they're here." And it's all my fault, I added silently. He let go, and placed the hand on my shoulder instead. "Rest up," he advised. "You'll need it." I have a plan for when we face off the alternate-universe kids. =D I thought about it all night, but it's logic. See, here, things happen, and human realization comes after. But for them, human realization MAKES things happen. So if the demigods realize something important, it could cause the destruction of the alternate universe-people... If they realize the RIGHT thing. =) ?? Right. I sighed, feeling disappointed for some reason. Something seemed to be weighing down on me, and it wasn't just the water pressure. Something invisible was piggybacking me. I didn't like it. I had been separated from my friends before. On Olympus, and when I had died. Oh, that seemed so long ago... But I realized something. Those times, I had allowed myself to be in those positions. This time I was being forced to stay here against my will, and I didn't get a say in anything. I was swimming/pacing around my room, I suddenly felt super tired and collpsed on my bed and didn't wake up until the next afternoon. Something weird was going on.... ... Idea! (Boing! XD) I took Chiron's advice and slept. However, when I did, I found something completely unexpected. "Shadow?" I asked, somehow seeing her form in the black of nothing-ness. Shadow whipped around. "Who is it?" She asked irritably. I smiled, and took a step towards her. "Shadow, it's me. Bethany." Her eyes narrowed. "How do I know it's you?" She demanded. "You could be an evil twin, or whatever the quest group was talking about." I was slightly taken aback. Surely, Shadow would be able to tell who I was? I extended my swords, and the tip of Flegomai flashed in the light that didn't exist. "No one could have this same mark, Shadow. This is a mark of pure evil. From where I touched Kronos. She still seemed hesitant, but I could tell my argument had helped convince her of who I was. "How can it really be you?" she asked softly. "It's just a dream." I nodded. "I thought that too. But Shadow... This is too real. I think... I think we have an empathetic link." Wilst it work? Just wanted to add something... "How is that possible?" I asked. I had spent my afternoon doing nothing, and i had been so tired I must've fallen asleep again. "I dunno." Bethany shrugged. "Because the authors controling our characters needed to do something interesting?" "Right." I said. Then I realized something. "How come I can talk?" "This is a dream or something. Our conciousnesses are communicating. Or something." Bethany tried to explain. "How goes your ocean life?" "I hate it." "Oh. Why?" "Cuz I do, that's why." I said grouchily. A lot of stuff had been getting on my nerves. I didn't really want to soud mean, but it was coming out that way. "How's it on earth?" Noez! Soraya and Aaron WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT! Remember? They're colorless, so they can't! This is AM, but the bold won't go away... That was PA's idea, not ours. We haven't really done anything with it, so we can change it if you want. Okay. Yayz. "Kizzy, what exactly happened?" Chiron asked me. I looked at myself before answering. I was almost completely colorful again. Just had to wait for my legs and feet to gain color. I looked at Chiron. "The mirror..." Chiron sighed. "You've said that already. What about the mirror?" "It sucked me inside, into a place called the Reverse World... There was no color at all. There were two kids there that had been there for a long, long time. They were mortals that could see through the Mist. They were expecting me to stay with them... forever." "I don't understand, Kizzy." "How can you not understand? KRONOS. Get it, now? Your-" I stopped myself from saying the word father, but Chiron winced. "I mean, he was trying to seperate us, get us out of the way... Maybe Bethany can explain it better." Chiron smiled faintly. "I suppose you're right." He trotted to the couch a few feet away from the chair I was sitting in. He shook Bethany's shoulder. "Bethany? Wake up." "Shadow, what's gonna happen to us?" she murmered. "Bethany?" Chiron said. He shook her again, and her eyes fluttered open. "Why did you wake me?!" she demanded. "I was-" she stopped herself. "Never mind. What's up, Chiron?" Team! I have been informed that you need a team member! Since You and me are both Janus I concidered to be part of your team. Tell me what you think. ~ Psuedonym Author 18:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That'd be great! AgentMarina 19:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) pjo http://pjoroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/PJO_RolePlay_Wiki GO HERE Lowdy, PLEASE sign your posts! I'm on there right now. AgentMarina 19:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC)